Enchant Era Performances
From 2002 to 2005, Emilie Autumn toured with her album Enchant, sporting her signature Faerie Wings with her band or alone. She was part of The Chelsea with Courtney Love and supported Billy Corgan for a short time with her violin work. Most of these dates are taken from the archive of her old newsletters . I consider this listing incomplete, but as close as we will probably get into her touring history pre-Opheliac. Pre-2000 November 1995 Colburn Chamber Orchestra: "Concert of Baroque Music" Los Angeles, CA Assistant Conductor: Autumn Fritzgeshttp://www.usc.edu/ext-relations/news_service/chronicle_pdf/1995.11.06.USC_Chronicle.pdf May 19, 1996 Gala Season Finale Bovard Auditorium Los Angeles, CA Assistant Conductor: Autumn Fritzges http://www.usc.edu/ext-relations/news_service/chronicle_pdf/1996.05.06.USC_Chronicle.pdf 2001 Summer 2001 Halsted Market Days Chicago, IL August 5, 2001 Ben Lehl: Guitar Jimmy Vanaria: Bass Heath Jansen: Drums The Beat Kitchen Chicago, IL September 5, 2001 Ben Lehl: Guitar Jimmy Vanaria: Bass Heath Jansen: Drums The Beat Kitchen Chicago, IL November 17, 2001 The Note Chicago, IL Time: 10:00 P.M November 23rd, 2001 Reed Street Station Milwaukee, WI November 24th, 2001 The Lab St. Paul, MN November 25th, 2001 Red Sea Minneapolis,MN November 30th, 2001 Illinois Brewing Company Bloomington, IL December 1st, 2001 Kohl Center Kankakee, IL December 20th, 2001 Beat Kitchen Chicago, IL 2002 January 16th, 2002 Canopy Club Urbana, IL January 18th, 2002 The Hurricane Kansas City, MO January 24th, 2002 Girlbar Chicago, IL January 26th, 2002 Rock Island Brewing Company Rock Island, IL *opening for Liquid Soul February 23rd, 2002 Gunther Murphy's Chicago, IL March 22nd, 2002 Hard Rock Cafe Chicago, IL April 25th, 2002 Girlbar Chicago, IL December 11, 2002 "Ladies of Rock" Vision Night Club Chicago, IL Tickets: $10 Note: EA raffled off a pair of Faerie Wings at this concert. with Stigma Doll, Marizen, Lindsie Reitz, and Sara Hollister 2003 February 26, 2003 Enchant Release Party Double Door Chicago, IL Note: A pair of Faerie Wings were available at raffle. All attendees wearing their own wings recieved a personally signed poster and trinkets from Autumn.Newsletter with Ellen Rosnor and Kristin Shout March 6, 2003 Rare Acoustic Performance Guest: William Skeen (cello) Elbo Room Chicago, IL Note: Faerie Wing Raffle; free gifts for people wearing their own wings. with Egostatic and Sytlus May 3, 2003 Radio Radio Indianapolis, IN Tickets: $5 Full Band Show May 12, 2003 Empty Bottle Chicago, IL Tickets: $7 Full Band Show May 18, 2003 Underground Wonderbar Chicago, IL Solo Acoustic Show December 10, 2003 EVEROCK Music Fest Double Door Chicago, IL Tickets: $7 with Big Bang Music Theory and The Supernatural 2004 Autumn held her first titled tour, Acoustic Cabaret, this year. The rest of her touring was involved with her work with Courtney Love and Billy Corgan, which gave her a few opportunities to be seen on television. She also appeared on HGTV's Crafters Coast to Coast ''in 2004. Acoustic Cabaret Emilie Autumn had the following to say about the performances: ''"I'll be doing some rather underground shows this year, which I call "Acoustic Cabaret". AC basically implies a very minimalistic show consisting of myself without any backup, performing mainly at the piano, and playing a very wide selection of material without regard to continuity or logic. These shows are for the precise purpose of trying out new material before small crowds, and getting to practice dancing on a piano. I'm still looking for the right shoes." Gentry: Wednesday, Jan. 28 (730-930pm) @ 3320 N Halsted St., Chicago Gentry: Friday, Jan. 30 (530-830pm) @ 440 N State St., Chicago Gentry: Friday, Feb. 6 (530-830pm) @ 440 N State St., Chicago Gentry: Wednesday, Feb. 25 (8pm-12am) @ 440 N State St., Chicago Gentry: Thursday, Feb. 26 (8pm-12am) @ 440 N State St., Chicago Gentry: Friday, Feb. 27 (530-830pm) @ 440 N State St., Chicago Gentry: Sunday, March 7 (9:30pm-1:30am) @ 3320 N Halsted St., Chicago Gentry: Friday, March 26 (5:30-8:30pm) @ 440 N State St., Chicago Courtney Love and The Chelsea March 17, 2004 The Late Show with David Letterman on CBS March 18, 2004 Bowery Ballroom New York, NY April 15, 2004 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on NBC May 2, 2004 Midtown Music Festival Atlanta, Georgia with The Strokes, The Offspring, Foo Fighters, Ludacris, PUddle of Mudd, Jessica Simpson, Hoobastank, and others... Other May 18, 2004 Underground Wonderbar Acoustic Performance Chicago, IL October 13, 2004 Amnesty International Benefit Concert The Red Line Trap Chicago, IL Tickets: $10 Note: Last Enchant show. with Rachel Ries, Samantha Twigg Johnson, and Teresa Long December 23, 2004 WGN Morning Show Supporting Billy Corgan Chicago, IL References Tour dates 2002-2004 taken from old newsletters at Battered Rose. Category:Tours